


Two To Toddle

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Adults turned into babies, Baby hijinks, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Set after Journey to being a Diaper Lover. After work one night Mike accidently turns Randall and Sulley into toddlers! Unable to turn them back, the two monsters have to go through a whole week until they can be turned back to normal. Can they keep the truth hidden from their boss? Will they ever be turned back to normal?
Relationships: Celia Mae/Mike Wazowski, OC/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. An Infantile Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Journey to Being a Diaper Lover. Requested by my friend WhisperingWarrior to be written and dondena to be on the sight! 
> 
> So enjoy!

Chapter 1: An Infantile Introduction

When you're an adult there are times when you wish to go back to those innocent days of childhood. No need to work, no bills, no responsibility, when the only work you needed to do was just to go to school. Unfortunately time has other plans and those blissful memories of childhood is just that. Memories. But for two monsters, they get the rare chance to journey back that innocent time and this is that story...

The day had ended at the busy Scaring Factory of Monsters Inc. The employees had all gone home. Except for two. A seven ft tall blue furred monster with purple spots named James P. Sullivan, or Sulley as he likes to be called and his friend Mike Wazowski, a small round green skinned cyclops. The reason why the two had stayed behind was because Mike had fallen behind his paperwork...again. The small monster was mumbling.

"Why do we even need paperwork? What's the point of it? Wouldn't it just be easy to let it all just...blow away?"

Sulley rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mike, everyone has paperwork, even I have paperwork. And if you finished it out at the end of the day instead of letting it pile up and Roz getting on you for not turning it in, we wouldn't have this problem."

"Are you sure we can't just shred it?"

"Mike!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking..." Mike chuckled nervously, "Or not."

The blue behemoth sighed as he picked up a pencil.

"Let's just finish it so we can go home."

As the two continues with the paperwork, they heard the back entrance of the floor and turned their heads to see who or what was coming in. They blinked in surprise to see their co-worker and Scaring rival, Randall Boggs, a purple reptile with four arms and four legs with a blue tail and large emerald green eyes. In his upper arms he was holding a box of scrap metal, springs, nuts, bolts, wires and an invention or two. The lizard monster had no idea that the two was there, due to his excitement that was in the box. Mike narrowed his eye in suspicion at him.

"What are you doing here?" the cyclops asked accusation in his tone.

Randall blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed at them.

"I could ask you the same."

"Mike didn't fill out his paperwork" Sulley explained.

"Again?"

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed, hearing the insult in the reptile's tone.

"Well if you must know," Randall stated, "Mr. Waternoose lets me take the scraps of metal from the factory bin."

"What for?" the large behemoth asked.

"Inventions. I'm an inventor. I have some new projects that I'm working on. And the parts I have taken are just what I needed."

As the reptile was talking, Mike noticed a green ray gun with a purple nozzle. He looked it over, seeing the dial. The dial had a small square opening above it with a number 2 in the square. Randall's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. He sat the box down and reached for his invention. His top hands wrapped around the nozzle, trying to pull it out of the smaller monster's grasp.

"Let go of it Wazowski! It's fragile and highly dangerous!"

"What's the big deal? It’s just a toy!"

"It's not a toy! It's an invention! Now let go of it!"

Sulley who was watching the tug of war act decided that it was time to step in, in case anything horrible went wrong. He went over and grabbed the nozzle.

"Mike, come on. Give Randall his thing-"

He didn't get to finish, because at the moment Mike's finger ended up skimming over the trigger, causing the ray gun to go off. The top Scarers let out a scream of pain as the ray's beam coursed through their bodies. Mike's single eye widen in surprise. He dropped the ray as he looked on in horror at the now two toddlers in front of him.

"I think...I broke them..." he gulped.

The Scarers turned tots looked at their new forms. Sulley was standing looking over his new forms. His spikes and horns smaller than what they used to be. He was moving in a circle to look at his new form. He was a bit on a chubby due to the baby fat that he had gained. Somehow a diaper had manifested around his rear.

"This is weird..." the blue furred monster stated.

Randall on the other hand...was incredibly thin, too thin for a toddler. His eyes were sunken in, and his scales were a sickly light purple. The tiny reptile tried to stand up, but he toppled over. He grunted in pain but paid no mind to it. He too had a diaper on. He frowned and crawled over to his invention.

"No!" he squeaked in fear, seeing that the ray had broken into three parts when it fell onto the ground. He turned and glared at the cyclops. "You broke it!"

Mike ignored him, grabbing him and Sulley, taking them to the one person he trusted other than Sulley, his beloved girlfriend, Celia Wae, a secretary who also worked for Monsters Inc. The beautiful pink skinned monster with purple Medusa snake hair was still at her desk. She was waiting on Mike and Sulley. Her eye widen when she saw her precious Googly-bear carrying the tiny toddlers. She gasped in surprise.

"Googly, what happened?"

"Um...I don't really know. Randall came in carrying a box of junk and then...they turned into toddlers."

"Not true!" Randall spoke up, glaring at him. "He broke my invention!"

"You can talk!" she gasped in surprise.

"How observant of you." he sneered. "But we have a problem! Look at us! This is all your little one-eye's fault!"

"It is not!" Mike exclaimed.

"Is too!"

Sulley sighed as he watched the two argue. He was unsure on how to feel about the situation. Randall was pretty easy to figure out. He was livid. Sure the blue furred monster had a good childhood and from what his mother told him, he was an okay child, other than his privileged attitude. Randall...he knew nothing about how the reptile was raised. From how he looked, it looked like he wasn't taken care of too well. But from what he remembered about Randall's parents, they didn't seem like the type to mistreat him.

"Uhg! Look Smoochie-poo, can you watch them so I can get Randall's junk?" the cyclops asked.

"Sure thing honey."

"If you break anymore of my things, you're going to regret it Wazowski!" Randall shouted at him as he walked back to the floor.

Celia looked at the two toddlers in her care. The lizard monster looked upset while Sulley was just looking at her with confusion and uneasiness. Remembering her babysitting experiences when she was younger, she smiled at them. Randall just cocked an eyebrow at her. Not wanting to risk any negative results from Randall, she picked up Sulley. The tiny blue behemoth tilted his head at her, curious on what she was going to do. Randall jumped at her unexpected squeal.

"Oh my glob, you two are just so cute!"

Sulley gave her a crooked smile. He was still unsure on how to feel about the situation. He wasn't pleased, but he didn't feel that angry about it either. He was annoyed at Mike though. If his best friend would have listened to him, he and Randall wouldn't be in this mess. But of course there was nothing that he could do. He looked over at Randall, who just snorted and looked away. The blue furred toddler let out a giggle as she tickled his stomach. Apparently the laugh was too much for it caused him to soil the diaper. Upon feeling the sudden wetness, he blushed. The pretty secretary noticed his uneasiness.

"Sulley? What's wrong?"

"I uh...went?" he squeaked nervously.

"Oh..." Her eye widen in surprise. "Um, don't worry. Once Mike comes back I'll take you to the daycare. I'm sure they have some items that we need there."

"Need what where?" Said monster replied as he came back with the box.

"Sulley had a little accident. So I'm going to take him to the daycare to change him and get some supplies. Watch Randall, okay?"

"What?" the two exclaimed as she walked off.

Celia chuckled as she carried Sulley to the daycare. She knew that Randall and Mike didn't get along. They were friends once, that she knew of, during their freshmen year of college. What happened between them, she had no idea. All she knew now was that they hated each other for some reason. She felt Sulley squirm against her, breaking her out of her thoughts. She opened one of the doors to the daycares. Monsters Inc. had two daycare rooms. One for the infants and toddlers and one for the younger children. It was easier so that the young children wouldn't bother the sleeping infants or possibly injure them when they were playing. The room for the infant and toddlers was deemed as the Nursery, so to separate the two and help decrease any confusion among employees and visitors.

There were a total of four cribs in the room, each in a corner of the room. In the middle was a play rug of what looked like a town. Learning toys, blocks, and stuff animals were tucked away in a toy chest and a row of highchairs were lined up. A changing table was up next to the toy chest. The walls were a bright yellow with blue, red, green and orange stripes going across the walls. She took him straight over to the changing table. Sulley squirmed. He flushed in embarrassment. To try and ease the procedure, Celia made sure to go as quick as she could.

She would have never thought that this could happen to Sulley and Randall. Especially since they were the top Scarers of the factory. Her eye widen as a thought came to her. There was no way that Randall and Sulley could work in their current state. They were only toddlers for crying out loud, neither scary or dangerous anymore. If they went to the human world... she didn't even want to think of what could happen to them. And there was no way that Waternoose could know, how was she and Mike going to be able to explain it? After changing the small blue bundle, she managed to find a diaper bag and put in some items such as diapers, wipes and some other things she thought they might need. Picking up Sulley, she made her way back to the front desk.

"Oh just you wait till I'm back to normal you little one eye beach ball!"

Celia sighed when she saw the two arguing. She went over, placing a hand on her hip, while the other one was holding Sulley.

"Are you two done?" she asked.

The two bickering monsters looked over at her. Mike gave her a sheepish grin while Randall just snorted and rolled his eyes. She sat Sulley down, giving a pointed look at her boyfriend.

"Mike now isn't the time for you two to be fighting. We have to figure out what to do with Randall and Sulley. We can't keep them here. We need to head home."

"And what about the little lizard?" the round monster asked, motioning a thumb towards said monster.

"Maybe we should take him to his parents?"

"We might as well."

"Hello! I'm right here!" Randall snapped.

"Then we better get going and hope we can get this settled out." Celia answered, picking up Randall as Mike grabbed Sulley.

* * *

After a couple of minutes the four monsters finally arrived at the Boggs' residence. Mike still couldn't believe that the reptilian monster had hid this from everyone he knew, well, up until his hit and run accident a few months earlier. His face scrunched in disgust as they came up to the front door. On both sides was a hydra bush. He remembered that one of Randall's parents was a florist, though for some reason they had an odd sense of smell. He looked over at Celia and Sulley, who both were trying not to grimace at the fragrance that the plants were giving off. Randall seemed unaffected; then again, it could because after years of exposure that he ended up losing his sense of smell like his florist parent.

Celia shifted Randall in her grip then knocked on their door. The four waited for only a few moments, when the door opened to reveal a purple skinned monster with large hazel eyes behind blue glasses. The woman blinked as she looked at them.

"Oh hello, can I help you?"

"Um, sorry to bother you Mrs. Bo-" Celia started.

"Dr. Boggs, actually" the woman corrected, "Mrs. Boggs is my spouse. Please, continue."

"Oh uh, sorry, well Dr. Boggs, a short while ago there was an accident involving your son and a fellow co-worker had a little accident."

"What happened? Is he okay? Is he in the hospital? Is he injured?" Dr. Boggs shrieked, her eyes widen in panic.

"No, no, he's okay," Celia exclaimed, trying to calm the frantic mother. She held up the tiny reptile. "He's actually right here."

Unfortunately the one wide woman's attempt to sooth her didn't help, because she screamed in panic and took a hold of him.

"My baby! My poor baby! What happened to my poor sweet innocent baby boy! Emilia! Emilia! Get in here! Something happened to Randall!"

A ten foot brown furred monster with darker brown hair and blue eyes ran into the room.

"Cheryal, what? What happened to Randall?" the monster, Emilia asked.

"This!" Cheryal exclaimed, holding up their regressed son.

Emilia's eyes widen. She too let out a cry of horror. Mike, Celia and Sulley watched as Randall's parents continued freaking out over their son's transformation. The two were passing the small reptile back and forth, ranting as they listed their theories on how this could've happened to him and what possible illnesses and injuries that he could've gotten.

"Mom! Mama!" Randall shouted, finally stopping his parents in mid-panic.

"You can talk!" Emilia exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Cheryal asked.

"I was gathering some scrap metal when Wazowski-" he turned to glare at the one eyed monster, "Took something he wasn't supposed to and wouldn't return it. And thanks to his idiocy he turned me and Sullivan into toddlers!"

"When will you two be back to normal?"

"Well, I need to order some parts, but it'll take about a week" he answered.

"That's reassuring to hear." Emilia sighed in relief.

"But what about their jobs?" Mike whispered to his girlfriend.

"I thought about that," she whispered back, "And we can't tell Waternoose the truth on what happened, so I'll just tell him, they called in sick and they'll be out for the week."

"Sounds good to me, but I don't think I can babysit Sulley."

Cheryal and Emilia looked over, hearing the small green monster's comment. The two looked at each other, smiling as they had the same thought. It would be a great way for their son to learn how to get along with his Scaring rival.

"What if he stays here?" Cheryal suggested.

"What!?" Randall exclaimed.

The reptile had wanted no part of the blue behemoth to stay. He was hoping to regress himself over the weekend and just spend some time alone with his parents to help settle some of his unresolved feelings. With Sullivan there, it could increase the exposure of his secret to get out. But...it would prevent him from getting any higher one the scoreboard until then. The two cyclopses blinked and looked at the snappish reptile's adoptive parents. They didn't expect the two to offer such an offer. Mostly due to how Randall was.

"Are you sure?" Celia asked.

"It would be pretty awkward for me to babysit my best friend" Mike answered, on board.

"It's fine with me," Sulley piped up, wanting to take the opportunity to get to know his rival more, without Mike interfering.

He personally had no hard feelings towards him. Yes he knew that Randall could be a little...unbearable and off-putting sometimes, and he wanted to know why. And what better way than to stay with the Boggs for the week?

"But moms!" Randall started to protest.

"No buts Randall. Emilia and I have already made up our minds."

The purple scaled reptile stared at his parents in horror before his expression settled into a pout. The two women chuckled, Cheryal, who was holding him, placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's just for the week sweetheart."

"Great! Thank you so much!" Celia smiled.

"We'll come visit you pal, promise" Mike told his friend.

"Can't wait" Sulley answered as Emilia took him out of the smaller monster's hands.

"Stop by anytime" the florist offered.

Celia handed her the diaper-bag as she and Mike waved goodbye to them. Emilia shut the door and sat him on the couch. She looked over at Cheryal.

"I'm going up to the attic to get Randall's old baby items, you know his play-pen, high chair, you know."

Cheryal nodded. She looked over at her son, who didn't look too thrilled at the arrangement. She offered him a reassuring smile. She knew that he didn't like it, but he didn't have a choice. She only hoped that this week would help him.


	2. Randall's Regressive Reasoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilia and Cheryal learn why Randall created the advice.

Chapter 2: Randall’s Regressive Reasoning

Once Celia and Mike had left, Emilia and Cheryal had placed the two now toddler monsters on the couch. The two male monsters looked up at the female couple. Sulley looking up at them with confusion and Randall with a skittish approach as his green eyes darted nervously, expecting some sort of backlash from them. Cheryal, who had taken notes on the two's behavior, was carefully choosing her words. She knew how strung out her son could get, from nervousness and stress. Deciding not to beat around the bush, her most hated thing about people, she decided to get the two set up for the night, then to address Randall on the situation.

"You two wait here. Emilia and I are going to get Randall's old baby items to set you up for the week. Do not move from the couch. Safety."

"Take as long as you need." Sulley replied.

"Yes mother."

The two women went up to the basement where they stored everything. Well, there and the garage. Sure enough as they went down, they found all of Randall's old baby furniture in the back. They still had his crib, play pen, walker, and his highchair. The two women started bringing up the furniture. Starting with the lighter items. They didn't have any of the decorative trinkets from Randall's toddler years, mostly because they were still in Randall's bedroom. After a few hours the crib was set up in Randall's room, they went back down to check on Randall and Sulley. The two scarers looked up at them once they entered the room.

"Alrighty, the baby furniture is set up for you two." Cheryal stated.

"Sounds good. Sorry for being such a bother" Sulley replied.

"Oh it's not a problem dear. You never know when the unexpected happens" Emilia chuckled. "Speaking of unexpected, can we talk to Randall alone for a bit, Mr. Sullivan?"

Sulley nodded. It wasn't like they really needed his permission. They were just asking to not appear rude to interject into his and Randall's conversation. Okay there wasn't really a conversation. He had tried to talk to Randall but the lizard monster had kept his attention on the TV, ignoring him. He thought it was because he had been made to stay much to the dismay of his scaring rival. And from he gathered, imposed on Randall's bonding time with his parents.

Cheryal scooped up Randall and took him into the kitchen, with Emilia following her. She sat him down in a green, brown and yellow highchair. It was obvious that it was made in the seventies due to the design and style. She strapped the tray on to prevent him from falling out. The lizard monster's fronds flattened, feeling how she put the tray on was more forceful than what she should have. He gulped in fear. This is what he was worried about. Them unleashing their fury at him.

"Randall" Emilia started.

"Can you tell us how this happened to you and your co-worker?"

Sensing that they weren't going to yell at him, he sighed.

"Okay. I made this invention, I call it the Age-ifer. Well I had just finished collecting some scrap metal from the scrap bin. Waternoose allowed me too. He knows I like to tinker with things. Well I was carrying some of it home when I ran into Sullivan and Wazowski. Well Wazowski took the Age-ifer and wouldn't give it back! As we fought, Sullivan tried to get the annoying little one-eye-"

"Randall, it's not polite to insult people." Cheryal scolded lightly.

"Right, sorry. Well as Sullivan tried to get Wazowski to give my invention back, it somehow turned on and turned us into…" he motioned to himself. "This. I made it to regress myself to this age so I could try and understand my new infatuation of my new discovery. I…was just going to do it for the weekend." His fronds flattened as the feeling of shame filled him. "I chose to be a toddler so I couldn't be too helpless and could still operate my invention. Well… I didn't really know if I could talk because I couldn't speak till I was six, but it was a risk I wanted to take. I also did it for you two. You always told people how you loved it when I was little. I…I just…you two have done so much for me and…I thought this way… I could kill two birds with one stone…I-I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, I just… I need to do this!"

The two women were surprised. They couldn't believe he would go to such length to just to get a grasp on his conflicting feelings. It was so astonishing that he would invent a device to do so. They knew he was very smart. He was a science prodigy when he was a child, and they knew he would still tinker with appliances in his spare time. Their car being his favorite thing to mess with. Of course with his bad childhood they understood why. He needed this. He needed the comfort. He never had the innocence of what a child should have growing up. He lost that when his biological parents did so many horrible things to him as an infant. He grew up never feeling a way a child should feel. Carefree and happy. Hopefully this would help.

"Do you enjoy being young again?" Cheryal asked, not quite used to her son's new desire, but trying to be as open minded as she could be.

"Despite Sullivan being here and being forced to stay this way for a week, yes. I…I really want to do this." He looked down at the padded garment that was wrapped around his lower region. "It is nice to be able to wear them in the open. I wouldn't be able to when I was an adult. You know…society norms and all…"

Emilia smiled and picked him up. She held him close, supporting him with one arm while her right hand caressed the back of his head.

"We will always accept and love you, honeysuckle. And we will always support you in anything you do. Especially in this unexpected and unforeseen new development. Your health, mental and physical, is very important to us." She smiled down at him. "And I'm already loving having my sweet little baby boy back."

"I guess it was a good thing we decided to keep his old baby items rather than selling them." Cheryal responded, taking the time to clean off some dust that had gotten on her glasses. "We need them with this spectacle that has occurred." Putting her glasses on, she turned her attention to him. "We will talk more about this once your invention has been fixed and you and Mr. Sullivan are returned back to your original ages."

"Yes mother." Randall obediently replied, nodding. "Um…can you two…please keep my invention a secret? I don't want anyone to find out about this."

"Of course" Emilia replied, with Cheryal nodding in agreement.

"Thanks moms. And I am so sorry for all this trouble."

"Oh don't worry about it Randall. What happened has happened. Don't go blaming yourself. It was an accident. Accidents happen."

"Speaking of accidents…" Emilia spoke up, motioning to Randall's soaked diaper.

The lizard monster's face turned a light pink as he blushed. He hadn't even known he needed to go. It was a bit embarrassing. The two women chuckled.

"I'll go change him. Cheryal, could you go and pick up some items from the store? You know diapers, toddler bowls, cups and bottles?"

"I'm on it" the purple female monster responded.

Cheryal walked out of the house while Emilia went to change their son. Emilia sat Randall on the kitchen table, only leaving the room for a split second to get a fresh diaper and wipes. She smiled down at him, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"We do not tell your mother I changed you on the table. She will have my head. Can you be my little secret keeper?"

Randall nodded, giving a small giggle. While he loved spending time with both Cheryal and Emilia, it was more evident that he was closer to Emilia. She was more open-minded and laid back than Cheryal was, but he did love Cheryal's ways of how to help him figure out situations. He let out a small sigh of content as Emilia changed him. He slipped his thumb into his mouth, enjoying himself. Emilia smiled as she picked him up once she was finished.

"There we go, all clean" she beamed, carrying him back to the living room.

She then placed him next to Sulley on the floor. The two were setting on a green and yellow checker plush blanket with blocks and stuff animals around them.

"You two stay here and be good. I'm going to get dinner ready." Emilia replied, starting to head for the kitchen.

"Uh…Mama I don't think mom-" Randall started.

"Oh cooking isn't that hard. You two always do the cooking, allow me. Making pasta can't be that hard."

Randall sighed, knowing it was going to be a lost cause to try and talk her out of making dinner. Emilia couldn't cook to save her life. Everything always ended up getting burnt, look like something out of a horror movie, or was just inedible.

"What's wrong with her cooking?" Sulley asked.

"Mama isn't a good cook. Mom and I normally do the cooking. And mom isn't going to be happy that Mama is making whatever creation she calls food in there. Hopefully mom gets one of her special senses and brings home take-out or something."

Sulley nodded, turning his attention to the arrangement of toys that were seated before them. While he was really interested in any of them, it was to give them something to do to wait. He looked over at Randall, who had taken the blocks and was using them to spell different words. He turned his attention back to the other toys. Might as well do something then sit.

Cheryal came back a few minutes later. After chasing Emilia out of the kitchen and dumping the burnt pasta out, she started to make dinner. Emilia picked up the two small toddlers and sat them into separate highchairs. Bibs were placed around their necks. A white and green bib with a turtle was wrapped around Sulley's neck, while a white and blue one with a yellow duck was placed around Randall's. Bowls of spaghetti was placed in front of them. Once everyone has been served, they all started eating.

"After this, we have enough time for a movie before you two head to bed." Emilia told them.

Sulley blinked then looked over at the clock.

"It's only six."

"Yes, but you two are now toddlers. And toddlers have early bed times." Cheryal replied.

Randall sighed, but nodded. He knew better than to argue with them. Once the dishes were clean and the extra food was placed in the fridge, they headed to the living room. Emilia sat on the couch, Randall on her lap, as Cheryal sat Sulley down next to them to look at the movies that were under the TV in a cabinet.

"So what would you two like to watch? It can't be anything over PG" Cheryal asked.

"What do you have?" Sulley asked.

Randall sighed as he rested his head against Emilia's stomach. He really didn't care what movie they put in. He really didn't want to watch movies made for kids, but he really didn't have much of a choice to say anything at this moment.

"Well, we got Entangled, Glumbo, Quats Don't Dance, Cherry Choppins, Skitty Skitty Clang Clang…"

"Can we watch Skitty Skitty Clang Clang?" Randall asked, hoping to avoid the animated movies.

"That sounds good to me" Sulley agreed.

Then Skitty Skitty Clang Clang it is," Cheryal replied, putting in the movie.

After the movie the two women noticed that Randall and Sulley were starting to drift off to sleep. Carefully moving them to not disturb the nodding off toddlers, the two women made their way to Randall's room.

"I think two little monsters need to be changed" Emilia whispered to Cheryal.

The purple tentacle monster nodded. Opening the door, they made their way over to the changing table. Randall's room hadn't changed much from when they first adopted him. His walls were still the light blue with ducks plastered on. A bay view window was on the other side of the room, constructed for Randall's fourth birthday, with a light green comforter on the seat with matching white and light green pillows. The carpet was a light blue. A white dresser was on the left of the window with a white and blue lamp on top of it. A music box shaped like a carousel with ducks and lamps sat next to the lamp. A figurine of a two-headed stork carrying a baby boy monster in its beaks sat next to the carousel. On the right of the window was a book shelf with another self above it holding several trophies from spelling bees and science fairs. In front of it was a table with a tool box with toy cars and what was once a toaster on top of it. On the right wall was a computer desk with a very well set up computer system set up. On the left wall was Randall's bed, which had been pushed up against the wall near them to make room for the white crib that had taken its place for the mean time.

Cheryal dressed Randall in a blue pair of footed pajamas with a white lamp on the chest, when Emilia was finishing changing him. She then dressed Sulley in a green pair that she had bought in the store for him.

"You're going to have to share your crib with Mr. Sullivan for the mean time, Randy." Cheryal told her barely awake son.

The lizard monster, who was so tired, hardly heard her and nodded. Too tired to complain. Cheryal gently placed a light green blanket on the two, slipping pacifiers into their mouths. A green one in Randall's and a yellow in Sulley's. The two monsters were knocked out once their heads hit the mattress. Cheryal and Emilia placed kisses on both of their foreheads.

"Good night you two." They whispered as they shut the door.

So far the week was starting out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scarers turned Toddlers are now put to bed. What does the tomorrow bring for them? Stay tuned to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! Sulley and Randall has been transformed into toddlers! Fortunately they have Randall's loving parents to watch them! What shenanigans will these two get into? Wait and see! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
